


Love's Such An Old-Fashioned Word [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley ponders semantics and Aziraphale is bad at computers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), TV Verse, but with elements of the book all muddled in, fluff fluff fluff, in equal measure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: There has to be, Crowley thinks, a better word than love.[A recording of a fic by Lavellington]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Love's Such An Old-Fashioned Word [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love's Such An Old-Fashioned Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152793) by [Lavellington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavellington/pseuds/Lavellington). 



> Recorded back in 2019 and finally edited.

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic21/Loves%20Such%20An%20Old-Fashioned%20Word.mp3) | **Size:** 12.6MB | **Duration:** 18:22min

  
---|---


End file.
